Question: Convert $\dfrac{70}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $70 \div 11 = {6}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{66}{11}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{4}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{66}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{70}{11}$.